dirtybombfandomcom-20200222-history
Arty
Merc Overview His artillery designator lets him mark out targets for devastating artillery salvos while staying at a distance from the front line. He also can throw ammo packs to keep his teammates' weapons loaded. Profile Have you ever loved someone you shouldn't have? Have you ever said something you shouldn't have? Are you sharing a secret you're just dying to reveal? Arty couldn’t give a shit. He has bills to pay - Hire him and he'll kill your enemies. Come on, time is money. Nobody knows who or what he spends his earnings on, or where he goes on his downtime. There are rumors he’s a loving family man. He must be saving up the human affection for someone, right? Arty's laser designator lets him mark out targets for devastating artillery salvos while staying a safe distance from the front-line. He's highly effective at the fire support/area denial role vital for securing outdoor objectives, and can keep his teammates resupplied with ammo to gain the edge in firefights. Abilities Artillery Strike By switching to his targeter and firing at a location, Arty calls down a quick salvo of high damage artillery rounds, which will fragmentate, and drop a rain of explosives over the selected area. It has a 20 second recharge, and he can hold 2 charges at a time. Ammo Pack These can be dropped on the floor or throw directly at teammates. Picking up an ammo pack instantly refills your reserve ammo to full. Weapons Arty's Default card is the D43 Revised Rifleman Primaries * BR-16 * Dreiss AR (Default) * Stark AR Secondaries * Caulden * M9 (Default) * Selbstadt .40 Melee * Cricket Bat * Beckhill Combat Knife (Default) * Stilnotto Stiletto Loadouts Quotes Upon selection in full profile: * You want ammo? I got ammo. You want fire support? I got fire support. Upon using his primary ability: * Here comes Arty! * Arty on the way! * Salvo, incoming! * Rounds on the way. Upon using his secondary ability: * I got ammo for you. * Bullets, I has them for you. * Go shoot these. * Shoot these and come back for more, eh? * More bangs for your buck, eh? * Here's Ammo. Killing/Finishing an enemy with a melee * I don't even need a gun! * I kill you old-school! Taunts: * Listen! The world's smallest violin, playing just for you. Special Taunts: * You stink. You stink really really bad. * You say that, but it just sounds like "I love you". * Oh go fuck yourself. * Yeah, you better run! * This is going to be Difficult-difficult-Lemon-difficult. * Why you I oughta… * Come here and say that… Trivia * He is the only merc that does not wear gloves on his default card. * He and Vassili appear to have injuries at their fingers as they wear plaster on some of them. * During the Rogue en Vogue event, Arty was one of the suspects chosen in the first week, alongside Nader, Proxy and Sawbonez. References More Category:Fire Support